Fixed Point
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: Severus has just seen the girl he loves die, and he will do anything to bring her back.


Fixed Point

As Severus Snape stared down at the lifeless body of his one true love he began to break down in tears. He held her close in his already wet hands and cried as if that is all he knew how to do. He never wanted this for her, or even for her husband James. He sat and cried with her body until a man by the name of Hagrid came to pick up her young child Harry. He handed the baby off scowled and knew what he had to do.

He did not take his time asking the man he trusted about what had happened to the girl he loved, and that man was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, why, why couldn't you save them?" He was already half crying as he choked on his words.

"I tried Severus; don't act as though I am to blame. He is more powerful than both of us and I know you know that. Now, what are we to do with the child?" Dumbledore replied shortly raising his voice.

"Oh, Albus so high and mighty, are we? I lost someone I love and I will not let her die in vain." Severus began to cry and yell as he paced towards the window.

"The child is our only hope, Severus. He has his mother's eyes." He stopped there and stared at Severus who was still close to tears.

"I know…I know what I have to do to save her." Snape blurted out instantly regretting saying so.

"Oh, and how do you plan on to do that? I have thought of every way to do so and can't seem to think of one. Don't let her die in vain, help me raise the boy to be a hero for us all."

"NO, you don't get it do you. I only loved her, cared for her. All my life she was the only person I wanted. I regret going to Voldemort, I regret everything and I always will. I am going to go back to last week and save her with this." He held up a time turner and began to cry and smile, seeming to go a little madder by the second.

"Severus, please you know as well as I do, you can not go save her without making a rip in time. An old friend once told me all wizards and their deaths are fixed points in time. He was a very wise man with eyes as old as mine are now and youth beyond measure. He knew that going back would only make madness." Dumbledore pleaded.

"I don't think you understand, Headmaster. I don't care. I won't care. All I care for is her. I want her alive and well. I can fix this. I can fix everything." As he finished this sentence he froze in his place as he saw Dumbledore raising his wand.

"Severus, give me the time turner and go. You need to calm down, and learn that there are more important things than saving one woman." As he raised his wand he began to walk toward Severus with his other hand out.

"She is not just some woman to me old man, she was my best friend, my only friend. Why don't you understand that? She is all I had, and now she is gone. All I have is a child with her perfect green eyes to look upon and die slowly inside. Is that what you want? Do you want to have a dead man at your right side, because without her that's all I am." He was breaking down in tears at this point and raising his own wand.

"Severus I understand. I have lost many people in my life, but we must live on for them. We live on because they can't and we do so to make the world better like they would have wanted. She would want you to look after her son, Severus. Now do as I say, and put down the time turner and your wand." He was ready to disarm Severus when he saw him fall to the floor.

Severus went down to his knees and began to cry, he knew he couldn't save her without destroying everything around him and her. He wanted her safe, and there was no way to do so. He would never forgive Albus or Harry, but rather he would do what they wanted until the day he could meet her again. He would stare at her bright green eyes and tell her how he felt.

Dumbledore set his wand down and took the time turner away. He began to well up in tears and held Severus close.

"There there, my boy. We will make her proud and when the Dark Lord returns, we will make sure he knows he should never have touched Lily Potter." Dumbledore said this as he held Severus close and rocked him quietly to sleep.


End file.
